Existing process control and automation systems for industrial facilities often have several hardware components participating in control and input/output (I/O) functions that are installed in a control room. The systems in a control room typically gather I/O information from the field. The systems in the control room also typically perform control functions and transmit outputs back to the field. Thus, the conventional topology operates in a gather-scatter mode, where input data is gathered from multiple locations and output data is scattered to multiple locations. Unfortunately, this topology makes it expensive and limits substantial improvements in control performance.
The existing systems have many challenges. These challenges could include a higher cost of cabling because every I/O function often requires a pair of cables to a field device, which is expensive and may result in additional costs for junction boxes, labor, and long-term maintenance. Also, each critical I/O function may require an intrinsically safe (IS) barrier. The higher the number of critical I/O functions, the higher the number of IS barriers. Moreover, the more cables and IS barriers used, the higher the physical footprint of the system. In addition, as the numbers of cables and IS barriers increase, the total cost of ownership and complexity of maintenance increases.